nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Porsche Carrera GT
The Porsche Carrera GT is a mid-engined supercar built by Porsche. It is powered by a modified V10 originally intended for a Le Mans protoype as Porsche had wanted to make a Le Mans racing car. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 for 3,500,000 points. The NFS edition is a two-tone blue with black Carrera GT. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Carrea GT appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted with a price tag of $280,000. It is unlocked upon the player defeating Blacklist Racer #3 - [[Ronald McCrea|Ronald "Ronnie" McCrea]]. The Carrera GT understeers less and has better performance in races compared to the McLaren SLR. It can easily surpass the performance of the BMW M3 GTR upon being equipped with Junkman parts. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: Carbon with a price tag of $240,000. It is featured as a Tier 3 Exotic class car that can be unlocked by differing means depending on the player's starting vehicle; *'Tuner Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Canmon Downs Territory in Silverton. The car's acceleration isn't as strong as comparable cars such as the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 but does make up for it with a high top speed. A custom tuned variant of the Carrera GT is included in the Collector's Edition release. The variant is classed as a Bonus vehicle and can only be driven in Quick Play modes. Crew member Colin will swap his Porsche Cayman S with a Carrera GT, once the player has bought a Tier 3 vehicle. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Carrera GT appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 vehicle. It was included as an add-on car as part of the downloadable Booster Pack made available on December 19th, 2007. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 1 vehicle with a price tag of $300,000. It becomes available for purchase from the car lot upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. It has better stock acceleration statistics than in previous titles and can still reach a high top speed (241 mph/388 kmh). However, when compared to the rest of Tier 1, the Carrera GT lacks in both aspects. 'Shift Series' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 1 vehicle. It has a performance rating of 15.00 and a price tag of $700,000. The Carrera GT is featured in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern A class car with a performance rating of 1,570. It has a price tag of $362,000. It's a great vehicle within its range although both the Pagani Zonda F and McLaren F1 have better performance ratings. 'Need for Speed: World' The Carrera GT was first shown in the first trailer for the Asian beta of Need for Speed: World but did not appear in any closed beta session nor was made available during the launch of the title. On August 2nd, 2012, the Carrera GT was included in a screenshot as part of a preview for the upcoming Drag game mode. It was added to the game on August 22nd, 2012 as an AI controlled racer vehicle for singleplayer races. It was released on September 27th, 2012 after the completion of the 10th Spot the Devs event in the car dealer as a Class S vehicle. The Carrera GT is equipped with Gromlen race tuned parts and has an overall rating of 813. It costs and is customisable with its body kits from Need for Speed: Carbon. The Carrera GT is focussed on handling rather than power. It is responsive at any speed and has good traction. Its handling is up to par with any Class A Porsche 911 and Class S car such as the Pagani Zonda Cinque. However, its responsiveness comes at the cost of acceleration. The Carrera GT accelerates averagely and slower than cars with a similar overall rating, but is still capable of keeping up with them. Different to most Class S cars, it has a weak nitrous boost. Top speed is 218 mph (351 kmh). 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as an Exotic class car for Racers and as a Speed Enforcement class vehicle for the SCPD. It lacks a high top speed compared to other Exotic and Speed Enforcement class cars but has quite direct steering to compensate. The Wii release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) does not feature the Carrera GT. It is unlocked for Racers upon the player earning 405,000 Bounty in the Racer career and upon the player earning 587,740 Bounty in the SCPD career. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Carrera GT is featured in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 5 vehicle. It is only available in the downloadable Supercar Pack for the PlayStation 3 release. The Carrera GT has a handling rating of normal and a lot of horse power generated at a lower RPM state than pother cars featured in the Supercar pack. This makes this Tier 5 vehicle much more suited to technical courses as it is capable of quicker and sooner acceleration out of corners. This also makes it an inferior vehicle for high speed highway courses as it won't be able to sustain a high top speed compared to other cars in the Supercar pack. Trivia *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, the Porsche Carrera GT can be selected in Basalt Black Metallic, Fayence Yellow, GT Silver Metallic, Guards Red or Seal Grey. *The Revenge Racer from Burnout Paradise uses the same sound as the Carrera GT from Most Wanted. Media 'Gallery' Carreragtpromomw.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted NFSCPorscheCarreraGTStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCPorscheCarreraGTBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Collector's Edition) Carbon_PorscheCarreraGTColin.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Colin's) File:763px-Carreragt.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet The Porsche Carrera GT in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover World_PorscheCarreraGT.jpg|Need for Speed: World File:Porsche_carrera_gt_nfs_shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift (Modified) File:Porschecarreranight_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) File:PorscheCarreraGTCop_copy_924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) File:73851_10150332101585298_212717370297_16274491_1510686_n.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (iOS) Porsche Carrera GT Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) Porsche Carrera GT Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) porsche_carrera_gt_wm940.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run 'Videos' Category:Cars Category:Porsche Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Supercar DLC Pack cars Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:600-700 Horsepower Cars